


Waves of Emotion

by galliardgf



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuckboy, NSFW, Playboy, Sex, Smut, Surfer Eren, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliardgf/pseuds/galliardgf
Summary: [TIMESKIP EREN JAEGER]You had always loved going to the beach with your best friends Connie and Sasha. One day at the beach, you were almost at the brink of a severe accident before someone pulled you out of the water and saved you. Will you let yourself fall for this surfer boy? Or will you fight off his charm?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 381





	1. one.

Connie has always been the one to force you to the beach. He loved making sand castles with you since the two of you were in elementary school. It was now college and he still acted like the same child he was so many years ago at the beach. It was in the middle of summer, the heat scorched your skin as you placed your stuff down in the sand next to Sasha's bag of food she snuck onto the beach. 

"Sasha what did I tell you about bringing this amount of food with us. It's not healthy." said Connie, placing down his beach chair in the sand.

"What do you mean it's not healthy? If someone doesn't eat, they die. Simple as that." Sasha replied taking a handle of chips from the bag and shoving them in her mouth.

"Let's not fight, please. This is our first time at the beach all summer and I want to have the most fun without you two bickering, okay?" you interjected as you started to take off your shirt which revealed your bathing suit underneath. Connie had followed your lead and had stripped his short sleeves shirt over his head revealing the waistband of his blue swim shorts.

"I'll stay here and make sure no one dies." Sasha said sitting underneath the umbrella which Connie had put up knowing she would act like this.

"You aren't coming in the water? God, you're such a party pooper." Connie said, making his way over to the waves crashing in the distance.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sasha waved her arm at Connie as she looked down at her phone. She was never the type to go in the water, nor go in the sun for that matter. She had brown hair that was formed in a low ponytail in the back of her head. Her complexion was pale which matched her face beautifully and had piercings lining up both her ears to complete her look.

Connie on the other hand was far from what you'd expect. He was 5'10 at least and had recently started growing out his buzzcut which resulted in the short silver hair at the top of his head. His eyes were hazel and reflected off of the sun so beautifully that they looked like freshly collected honey. 

"You coming or what?" Connie yelled at you from the water. His feet were already in the water and by the looks of it, the water was cold, but the two of you couldn't care less. You called back to him telling him to be patient and started walking down the slight sand dune down to the water. As you were walking, a whole group of surfers just happened to cut you off failing to apologize for almost bumping into you.

Out of the group, you had picked out one that caught your eye. The brunette man walked shortly behind the rest of the group. He was tall, about 6'0 maybe, and had washboard abs that you could see from a mile away. His turquoise eyes reflected perfectly off the greeny blue sea behind him, making them sparkle. He had his hair pulled back in a low bun with his baby hairs draping over his forehead. He was breathtaking to say the least. 

"Y/N, what are you waiting for come on!" Connie said, splashing water at you to make you come into the water. You jumped in the water feet first, forgetting how cold the water actually was. The two of you played in the water. The waves came and gone, just like that. For what felt like minutes was actually hours as the two of your talked shoulders deep in the ocean water. 

There was a sudden recession and the water levels dropped to around your waist and the waves behind you and Connie had begun to tower over the both of you.

"Body surf it. Twenty Bucks," Connie said to you with a grin on his face.

"Thirty." you said back to him as you began to paddle through the water trying to move along with the wave. You had never body surfed a wave this big and your body started to lose control as you kept swimming against the wave. It looked pretty bad for you right about now as you were about to crash into the sand below you. All of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed you from behind and held you tight before lightly falling down back into the water, riding the wave out, but scratching your side a bit from the sand below you. You were coughing up water that you had collected in your lungs. The same pair of hands came to your back, patting it lightly to help loosen the water particles trapped in your lungs. 

"You're going to be fine don't worry," said the voice. It seemed to be coming from a man. No, teenager at least. You turned your head to see the same brunette man from before, kneeling next to you as you sat coughing up a storm. His face was even more detailed and perfect up close. The specks of blue and green within his eyes glew even brighter at this angle. His earring in his right ear reflected off the sun and slightly blinded by the brightness of it. He seemed to have a boyish face, but yet a very mature body.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't saved me there." you said to him panting.

"No problem at all. I know my way around the ocean so it wasn't that big of a deal." he said to you with a smirk as he pushed your sandy hair out of your face. "You're awfully cute, aren't you?"

"I- um," you said to him trying to not make it obvious that you were blushing on the inside. 

"It's fine. You just had the wind knocked out of you, I'm not expecting you to bring your top flirting game after that," he said getting up and reaching a hand down to you to help you up to your feet. You pushed the sand that stuck to your damp body and grazed your hands together to also get it off your hands. The sand on the man stuck to his tanned knees and forearms, but he didn't bother pushing it off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My head is throbbing." You said, lifting your head up to the back of your head, checking to see if you were bleeding in any way.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding. Come on, I have a first aid kit back where my surfboard is." He started jogging ahead of you to the group of people who sat on the beach, all boys, and scurried through a red bag with a white cross on it. You followed shortly behind, trying not to do anything that could potentially hurt you more.

"Come here" he said to you as he lifted a cloth to the back of your head and applied pressure. His abs were against your skin and you couldn't help but inhale sharply as he warm chest touched yours.

"Who's this babe?" asked one of his friends in the group next to him. You immediately looked towards them, all their eyes fixated on you who was a mess from wiping out. 

"Back off, Porco. Can't you tell she just took a hit to her head." he said, looking over to the man as he furrowed his eyebrows. He was tall, but not as tall as the brunette helping you. His blondish brown hair was kept slick back by the damp water of the ocean with little hairs poking in the front kind of like the man helping you.

"Relax, Eren. It was a joke." said Porco as he lifted his hands to signal he was going to back off you. He turned back around to laugh with two other men who seemed to both have blonde hair. 

"I'm sorry about them, really. This might sting a bit," he said while taking some bottles out of the first aid kit and poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and reapplied it to your head making you hiss. You closed your eyes to try to distract yourself from the pain of the chemicals going against your open wound.

"Hey, Y/N! There you are! Are you okay?" Connie came running to you from behind and slowed down once he came in inches away from you. He put his hands on his hips looking up at Eren who looked at Connie with a confused look. "Who's this?"

"Oh, is she your girlfriend? I'm so sorry bro I had no idea-" Eren said to him making a face that almost seemed shocked. He backed off a bit and lifted the cloth from your head that had collected the last of the blood. 

"No, I'm not his girlfriend, don't worry. He's not going to kill you." you said reaching for the back of your head to feel your wound. Eren grabbed your hand before you could touch it and moved it back down to your side, not letting go until you stopped struggling against his grip. Connie just stared at the two of you confused what was going on since you hadn't introduced him to you yet. Hell, he hasn't even introduced himself to you. 

"I'm Eren," the tall man held out his hand for Connie to shake which he immediately followed. 

"Connie," he replied back to him, slightly intimidated by his towering figure, shaking his hand. 

"You guys are from the area, right?" Eren said pointing at the both of you with his eyebrows raised. You waited for Connie to say something, but he was distracted by something in the water so Eren's words just went straight over his head. 

"Uh, yeah. We come here every week in the summer, but we've been lacking a bit." You said to him, nudging Connie's side to get his attention. Connie woke back up from his day dream and nodded along with what you were saying without having a clue what was going on.

"Oh well, if you're free later, there's a beach party here tonight. It's up to you though. I have to go back to my group though, please think about it." he said before picking up his surfboard and running into the beach. You could see his man bun in the back of his head moving up and down while stretching his long legs as he ran.

"Stop drooling." Connie pushed you playfully before you rammed your whole body into him causing him to almost trip over his own feet.

"I will once you give me the thirty dollars you owe me, baldy," you said to him before he rolled his eyes and walked to the umbrella near your stuff. Sasha looked up at you two coming closer to her, a bowl of food in her lap and her phone in her right hand. 

"Hey, you guys are back early what happened?" Sasha picked up her head while chewing the last of the chips in the bowl.

"Well I was body surfing a wave that this dumbass dared me to ride in and-" you said before Connie cut you off.

"And then this really cute guy saved me and we kissed and got married and UGH," Connie imitated you in a girly voice before you punched him again in the side to tell him to cut it out.

"I'm sorry." Sasha shook her head in confusion, "Start from the top please."

"Y/N got caught in a big wave and a surfer named Eren saved her and invited us to a party tonight." Connie said as he rubbed his arm from your punch. 

"Why didn't you guys say so. Let's fucking go." Sasha said sitting up straighter while moving the empty bowl out of her lap. 

You never took into consideration going to the party. You assumed it was just going to be just a bunch of bratty skinny girls who threw themselves at any man over the height of 6'0" and surfer fuckboy who think that being one with the ocean is a personality trait. Thinking about it, it could be fun. Connie and Sasha always made parties a good time no matter the location, time, or condition. 

"Fuck it, let's go." you said slapping the sides of your thighs with your hands as you brought your arms down. Connie just nodded along with what everyone was saying because he hadn't had a clue what was going on. "Wait shit, what's the dress code?"

"I'm sure it's just beachwear. Don't stress about it so much, you can always borrow my clothes like you always do." Sasha got up off of her towel and started taking down the umbrella.

"I never said I wanted to leave-" you said to her as she continued to pack up.

"Y/N, this party is in how long? Three hours? You need to wash your sandy hair and get you a nice beach dress or something. If we stay here, you won't have enough time to get ready later. Now let's go." she picked up the chairs and handed Connie the colorful umbrella. Sasha told you that you didn't need to carry anything because of the state that you're in.

Sasha had rented out a place for the three of you for the weekend right across the boardwalk of the beach. It was convenient for you since you didn't have to drive all the way home, get ready, and then come all the way back the way you came. Sasha kicked the door open with her leg since her hands were full. She released all the items in her hand as soon as she was in the main room of the condo. You watched her diligently as she made her way over to her room, waving a hand at you to follow her to the bathroom. 

"Hop in the shower so I can do your makeup, K?" she said to you handing you the closest towel in her right. You shut the door behind her, lightly tossing the towel on top of the toilet seat cover. You turned on the water and waited for the water to hit the right temperature before hopping in. You rinsed your hair of the sand that was stuck near your scalp and wound. You didn't feel the pain of your cut which was a good sign that it was scabbing and healing. You finished off cleaning yourself and washing your hair the way you normally do on a daily basis. You stepped out of the shower and wrapped your towel around your chest. 

You stepped into Sasha's room who was putting her legs into a white chic dress and pulling it over her chest which was covered in a lacy bra. She noticed you and pulled you into the walk in closet in the back and rummaged through the dresses she hung up. You picked out a nice, flowy dress perfect for the beach. You put the arm straps over your shoulders and Sasha helped zip up the back of it. The dress matched your body type perfectly which was initially beautiful as it is. 

"Oh my God. Kiss me right now." Sasha said as she looked at you, gassing you up as your stared at yourself in the full body mirror on the wall outside the closet. She hugged you tightly which caught you by surprise. You patted her arms as she tightened her squeeze on you.

"Enough Sasha, I get it. I love you, too," you rolled your eyes to the top of your head, smirking a bit before she let go of you.

"Now! Makeup time." she said sitting you down on the chair of the desk right across from the bed. She pulled out her signature pink makeup bag and started rummaging through it to see if she had a foundation or concealer color that would match you perfectly. Luckily, she had snatched one of your foundation bottles a while back. She started laying down the base of your makeup and started adding other elements on top of that such as contour, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, etc. She finished off by spraying some setting spray on your face, making your eyelids jet close to avoid the mist from entering your eyes. 

"Now, let's get Connie's ass up so we can force him to get changed or something. Sasha grabbed the Hawaii shirt on the bed and threw it at his face which was trying to pay attention to the game he was playing on his PS4.

"Sasha, fuck off. You just made me lose the whole thing." He said to Sasha as he held up his hand, gesturing to the TV screen in front of him with the big words "game over" written across it.

"Boohoo." Sasha stuck her tongue out at his before telling him to put his shirt on and get his ass out the door. Sasha grabbed a bottle of water and a snack or two and shoved them into her purse before calling to you to hurry up and head out the door as well.

"I'm coming, relax," you scoffed as you came over to where Connie and Sasha waited for you. Connie saw you and smiled as he saw how pretty you looked. You knew he didn't like you any more than a friend so you didn't mind getting compliments from him.

"You got everything?" Connie asked you while grabbing the handle to the front of the door. You nodded your head ever so slightly and Sasha pushed you out the door following right behind you.

"Let's go! This is going to be so fun! And Connie you better not piss yourself this time, got it?" said Sasha sternly as she eyed Connie who had become flushed with embarrassment. The two of you headed back to the boardwalk which lacked the crowd you had seen in the morning. There was music blaring in the distance behind a beach house settled right at the edge of the sand. It was a two story building that had been raised to avoid flooding when hurricanes came.

There seemed to be people placed in and outside the home along with people streaking in the water in the distance. This was going to be fun.

You three walked up to the front of the house right near the edge of the boardwalk and made your way inside. The people inside all had drinks in their hands, talking up a storm with each other and dancing to the loud music that created vibrations on the walls. You had noticed some of the familiar faces in the crowd like Porco who was jumping up and down on a table shirtless for some strange reason. 

Connie trailed off once he caught sight of the bar in the distance and Sasha followed him alongside you. It was located in the back where their back porch met the sand. The bartender was a tall man with a full grown beard and blonde hair. His locks split in a middle part, draping over his circular glasses that laid perfectly on his nose. As you walked closer to the bar, he caught you out of the corner of his eye and directed his attention towards you.

"Do you guys want something to drink? I can make whatever you want." said the man. Once you stopped right in front of him, you noticed the name tag on the right of his chest that read 'Zeke'.

"Um, just pour us the special," Connie said waving his hand around. 

It took Zeke around two minutes to prepare your drinks before handing them to you. Connie slipped him five dollars and a pat on the shoulder. Connie was already ahead of you and started chugging the drink, stopping around halfway to process the alcohol.

"WOOO. This is strong," Connie said out loud, observing the color and contents within the glass like a child.

"You could say that again," someone said coming up behind Connie and wrapping an arm around him. It was Eren. "That's why you don't dive right in and start downing it."

Eren lightly punched at Connie's chest before letting him go and heading over to where you were, sticking his hands in his blue shorts that matched with his white t-shirt. As he came closer, you were able to see his sunkist face, slightly burnt from the sun exposure all day in the ocean. The necklace around his neck was filled with rectangular puka shells all bunched together. 

"I didn't think you'd make it. Y/N, was it?" he said pointing at you, squinting his eyes while second guessing himself. 

"Yeah no, you got it right," you said to him while taking the smallest sip of the drink in your hand making you cringe with the strong alcohol taste. Sasha waved at him from a distance, but didn't bother to come over since she was already flirting up a storm with some guy in the corner. 

"You guys can come hang upstairs with me and some other people if you want. The more the merrier," he said pointing his thumb to the door leading back inside. You looked at Connie who was sipping his drink still, not paying attention like usual.

"Oh yeah, sure whatever," he said agreeing to whatever Eren just said.

"Alright follow me," he grabbed your hand and led you inside. He kept grip of your hand while weaving through numerous people including Porco who was drunk out of his mind. The feeling of Eren holding on your hand tight sent butterflies to your stomach and sent your heart beating out of your chest rapidly. Connie lazily followed behind, getting clumsier as the alcohol settled in his bloodstream.

Eren pushed the french doors open upstairs to a mini hangout place filled with couches, chairs, and TVs. There weren't a lot of people in there so it gave you room to breathe. You noticed two familiar faces in the small crowd which you made out to be the two blondes who were with Eren this morning. The shorter of the two had short blonde hair with an undercut which you could see as he turned his head the other way. His blue eyes reflected off the flashing led lights above him. The taller one had a slight beard and was slightly taller than Eren. 

"Yo Eren, what's up?" said the taller of the two. He let go of your hand and stuck his own back in his pockets slowly making his way over to the two. You walked in his shadow, not knowing what to do because Connie had already disappeared behind you. 

"Nothing Reiner, just bringing up the girl who I invited earlier." said Eren exhaling as he wiped the little hairs sticking out of his bun out of his eyes. Reiner looked behind Eren to see you standing there, a little terrified.

"Oh, wipeout girl?" Reiner laughed as he gestured you to come from behind Eren so he could see you better. You felt warmth rise to your cheeks as you felt embarrassed for being known as the girl who wiped out. 

"Leave her alone, dude." said the shorter blonde turning around with his arm around a short blonde girl who had her hair pulled back in a low bun. "You always fuck things up when you try and talk to a girl, you know that right?"

"Fuck off, Armin." said Reiner turning to him to argue with him some more. You and Eren stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. 

"Hey, hey. Stop it guys. It's not a great first impression when the two of you are fighting like this," said Eren stepping in the middle of them. Reiner looked at him with a scared look as he eyed him telling him to back off Armin.

"You know what why don't we just relax and get everyone to play a fun party game or something," said Armin interjecting, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't really do party games, you know that Armin," said Eren, pulling his hair out of his bun and putting it right back up again. 

"Me neither, to be completely honest," you said boldly as you finished the last drops of the drink in your hand. Reiner, Armin, and Eren stared at you in silence at what you had just said.

"You two don't have to play, it's completely fine," Armin said as he lifted his arm off of the tiny girl next to him.

"I guess I'll take her back outside the way we came so you guys have the whole room to yourselves. See ya," Eren said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and behind your neck. He turned you two around and walked to the door. You could hear the distant chatter of Reiner and Armin explaining the game of 'Truth or Dare' as the two of you exited the room and retraced your steps all the way back outside, but this time making your way into the sand. 

"Wait, here grab a blanket. The ocean tides give off a cold breeze, I don't want you catching a cold." Eren handed you a blanket out of one of the cabinets outside near the bartender. He knew where a lot of the nooks and crannies were in this house which made you think a little bit. You two dragged your feet through the sand and out to where the music was no longer making your ears bleed. He sat down first, in front of the distant moonlight and gestured you to sit down next to him. You wrapped the blanket around your shoulders before sitting down in the cool sand below you.

"So," you said, not knowing what to do because Eren had dragged you out far away from the party. You looked at his face. He stared up at the crescent moon at was hovering over the endless sea in front of you. The light that the moon reflected off the sun shone onto his beautifully tanned skin and body. The color of his eyes seemed like endless waves of water. His eyes caught you staring in his peripheral vision and starting smirking.

"You can stop staring, now," he called you out as you immediately turned away hiding your embarrassed expression on your face. 

"Eren, why are we here?" you asked him, still looking away from him and into the waves that crashed on the shore.

"I thought we'd need a break from all the loud noise and people inside, don't you think," he laughed, looking over to see you. You turned your head back to his, locking eyes. 

"Yeah, they are pretty loud aren't they," you said giggling as you looked forward again at the almost unreal view. "Why do you do it?"

"I'm sorry?" Eren tilted his head in confusion to your question.

"Why do you surf? Like why is it so special?" you laughed lightly, letting a smile come to your face.

"Well, actually that's a very complex question. When I was fairly younger, me and Armin had lived inland far away from the oceans and the beaches. We only heard of the ocean through stories and photos online. It was Armin's dream to visit the ocean one day rather than settling for a lake or something. When we turned fifteen, or sixteen, I honestly forget, we both moved here and ever since then I've been surfing ever since." he explained to you with a serious, yet saddened tone. He was still staring at you, admiring your surrounding and the beauty of it all. 

"I had no idea that water could mean so much to a person, even you." you said to him, leaning your head on his shoulder as your head became too heavy to hold up anymore. You had completely forgotten about the alcohol you ingested and it started to catch up to you as your thoughts and body started to loosen up. "Eren."

"Yeah, what's up."

"I don't think I truly got to fully thank you for saving my life today. I'd probably be in the hospital right now if it weren't for you. I don't know how else to thank you." you rambled on and on about how you wanted to repay him for saving you.

"I know one way you could make it up to me," he leaned in closer to you. Your lips separated centimeters from one another. He pushed his head forward into your lips. You didn't know what to do at first so you sat with your eyes wide open for a couple seconds before feeding into the kiss. You started moving your lips with his, slow and steady before picking up the pace a bit. Eren started to slowly move his tongue into your lips which danced with yours in a synchronized matter. Eren groaned as you put a hand on his chest, feeling his abs that jutted out of his white shirt. Eren held the back of your neck, lightly applying pressure to sensitive spots there. 

You felt his hand go down to your waist where he held onto as you continued to kiss, this time more sloppy. He pulled away which left a small strand of saliva connecting the two of you. You slightly bit at your lip looking at him as to why he pulled away.

"I have to stop now because if I don't, I don't think I can hold myself back." he said to you looking into your eyes with a pleading, sorry look.

"Then don't hold back," you grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips back against yours. His hands traveled on your chest and down to your blanket that had been laid over your lap. Thank god the blanket was there because it would act as the perfect cover in the future. He groaned into your mouth as he lightly cupped your breasts through your dress. He slid his hand down even further and onto your waist once again.

You began to take the initiative and started kissing the right side of his neck. He moaned through his lips as you sucked at the sensitive skin, leaving red and purple marks wherever you went. He hand started moving its way under the blanket and up your skirt. You yelped at you felt two of his fingers touch the sensitive spot over your panties. He reconnected his lips with yours to hold back your little moans that escaped your perfect lips.

He rubbed lightly against your clothed warmth until he could feel your wetness soaking the fabric surrounding his fingers. He moved his hand up to the band of your panties and gently moved his hand down to your folds in between your thighs. You made sure the blanket still covered yourself and his hand just incase if someone had to be walking nearby. He moved small circles around your clit as you moaned into his mouth, making him smirk against your lips with satisfactory. Once he was completely satisfied, he began sinking one finger into your warmth making you gasp against Eren's lips. Eren took the opportunity to shove his tongue deeper into the crevices of your mouth, dancing in your mouth more aggressively.

Eren started moving his finger in and out, while slightly bending it to hit your g-spot just right. You continued to moan into his mouth while he tried to shut you up with his hand that shot up to your neck, lightly choking you. He began sinking a second finger in, making your eyes tear up a bit. The sensation of fingers moving in and out over and over again was starting to become a little too much to handle. You eyes began to roll back and you back started to arch as you released a loud, muffled moan onto Eren's lips before releasing. Your whole body was shaking and chills were being sent through every limp and muscle. Your pure bliss overtook your senses for a short period of time, detaching your consciousness from the world before being brought back shortly after.

You stared at Eren who took his fingers out of your pussy and held them up to show you the mess you made. He took his finger and licked up the sides of each of them, savoring your sweet taste. He looked you in the eyes and chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"What?" you said as you felt embarrassed after what the two of you did.

"Nothing. It was just hot to see you in that state, that's all," he said to you as he kissed you one more time before pulling away. "If you're thinking of doing something for me, don't worry about it, I'm not trying to get us caught out here."

The thought had crossed your mind that he did please you, but you didn't do a single thing for him. You didn't want to protest since he had already made up his mind and knew he really didn't want to get caught. 

"Oh, that's fine." you said standing up, pushing down the skirt to your dress and folding the blanket in your hand. You handed the fluffy fabric to Eren you towered over you. He held on it for a bit with your hands still attached to it.

"Y/N, seriously, don't feel bad. I'm satisfied with what we did and I couldn't ask for anything more." he said, fully taking the blanket out of your hands and throwing it over his shoulders before walking back to the house. Connie was sitting on one of the chairs outside on the porch, nearly passed out from the alcohol.

"Y/N! Hey!" Connie said lazily as he pushed himself up to give you a hug. "Where have you been buddy? *hiccup* I missed you."

"God, I need to get you home," you said as you took one of his arms and wrapped it around your shoulders, letting him put all his support on you. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, I'll see you around."

You smiled at Eren who was standing there rummaging through his pockets to give you something. He slid a small piece of paper in your sweater pocket. 

"You can look at that in the morning. Get home safe." he said gesturing you to walk around the house rather than through. You struggled to hold the almost bald man over your shoulders as you finally made it to the foot of your condo building. You helped Connie into the elevator before releasing him onto the floor to give your back a rest. On the minutes ride up the elevator, you daydreamed about your time with Eren and the small piece of paper he snuck to you before.

'Should I open it? No, he said to wait until tomorrow.'

The elevator door opened and you brought Connie to his feet again. You pushed Connie into the Condo and onto his bed before you collapse of the floor next to him. Sasha was already home for an hour before you guys so she was asleep in the next room. You didn't bother to move or change or do anything. You laid on the carpeted floor next to Connie and dozed asleep.


	2. two.

The morning after. You awoke from your slumber because of the splitting pain in your forehead. You turned onto your back and looked over to see Connie hanging off the side of the bed above you. You had forgotten how or why you got onto the floor that night. You rubbed your two eyes with your thumb and index trying to recall what had happened the night before, but the hangover made it hard. You sat up, trying to limit the pain in your head and tried to shake Connie awake. He groaned in a very low tone to tell you to leave him alone and let him sleep. You reached your hands and elongated them above your head trying to crack your back and neck. You turned on your phone in your pocket and the bright light blinded you, causing you to wince and turn your phone away from your face. You turned down the brightness and noticed something else slip out of your pocket. A single folded piece of paper. It seemed like it was ripped out of a notebook from one of a college ruled notebook. It was folded at least three times and was already coming undone. You fiddled with the paper and revealed a couple words and letter on the page. Flashbacks hit you like a bullet and you suddenly realized what you were looking at. 

"You can look at that in the morning." you remembered Eren saying. You grabbed at your forehead to ease the piercing pain in your head. Inside the folds was a messily written later that could almost barely be made out. Eren's handwriting was messy. You couldn't tell apart his ones from his sevens.

'Call me :)' read the letter. Underneath his neatly written smiley face was a series of 10 numbers which spelled out his phone number. You didn't know why Eren had asked you to open this up in the morning, but you can't protest against someone like him. He acted like this sweet and genuine person when you speak to him, but when intimate with him, he becomes this feral and aggressive. If you had disobeyed what he asked, you didn't want to know what he would do to you. You opened up your phone again and plugged in the 10 digits on the paper into your contacts. You didn't to call him this early since he probably partied even after you had left. You didn't want to seem clingy like some other girls who are desperate for attention, no offense to them. You had learned after your years of experience with boys/girls/non binaries (your preference) that being clingy pushes people away. Staying as chill as possible and distancing yourself a bit will surprisingly attract the desired person because people LOVE the chase. 

You laid your head back down on the carpet below you and tilted your head up a bit so you looked straight at the wall behind you. The wind hit the window and sent the palm tree branches to slightly tap and graze the glass. You took a deep breathe before getting up out of your position. You lugged your way to the door adjacent to the window and opened it up to see Sasha already eating bacon and eggs on the counter. She looked up at you with a face that asked 'what's up'. You shook your head and put your hands on the counter to hoist yourself up to sit next to her. You reached over and snatched a piece of bacon from her causing her to yelp for it back. Fortunately, you had already shoved the whole thing in your mouth so Sasha couldn't grab it back. She pouted before leaning her head on your shoulder, playing with her food with a fork. 

"Where did you go last night?" you asked her, moving the hair out of her face that was taken out of her usual ponytail. She shifted her body closer to you and sat upright, stretched her shoulders by moving her arms to behind her back.

"I was about to ask the same thing to you." She said raising and eyebrow while pushing her hair behind her ear. You sighed. You didn't know if you should tell her about your night with Eren and how you basically abandoned Connie for like an hour to hang out with him. She was your best friend. She had to know. You let out a long sigh as you fluttered your eyes shut while hunching your back so your torso hung over your knees slightly. You tilted your head to meet Sasha's honey brown eyes who was fixated on you while she drank her orange juice in a tall foggy grey cup. 

"Well, I'll sum it up. When you went all over that blonde within like three minutes of the party-"

"HEY! It wasn't what it looked like." Sasha interrupted, covering your mouth just incase Connie heard in the other room, judging he didn't since he couldn't bare to move a muscle. 

"You know he knows too, right? You're just as dumb as him. Whatever you do, he knows about one way or another." You snorted at her as you sit back up to look her more closely. You moved her cup farther back so you could rest your hand on the marble counter to support yourself. "Well, you know the guy who invited us right? Like the guy who saved me at the beach?"

"Yeah, you mentioned him and so did Connie- Wait oh my god. I know what you're going to say." She snapped her two fingers into a pointed finger directed straight at you and her mouth shaped an 'O' as she shifted her gaze between your two eyes. You looked at her with baited breath to see if she would actually guess what had went down, but in the back of your mind it was pretty obvious what happened. "He fucked you didn't he. Y/N, what did I tell you about sleeping with guys you just met."

"Hypocrite." you joking snared at her and you rolled your eyes. She chuckled into her orange juice as some of the juices spurted up against her upper lip. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her pink sweatshirt with a city written on it that you had never heard of. You blinked your eyes a couple times before opening your mouth to continue what you were going to say. "No, he didn't go that far with me. He-"

"So you're saying you did SOMETHING with him. It's the same thing, Y/N." She cooed as she pushed her butt further onto the counter and yawned a bit which set off a chain reaction, making you copy her exact yawn. 

"SASHA. Fucking someone and fingering someone are two separate things you know." You covered your mouth quickly because you forgot Connie was in the other room. Sasha's mouth sank lower to the floor and slapped her hand over her mouth and let out a sigh-like laugh and she kept panning her eyes between you and Connie standing in the doorway.

"You did what?" Connie said with his hair all messy in the doorway. The buttons on his shirt were all done sloppy as he tried to get his balance to continue his way over to where you and Sasha sat in the kitchen. You felt your ears fall slightly as a wave of regret and nervousness fell over your. You eyebrows sat high on your face, scrunched up a bit to show an expression of slight anger and anxiety. You looked at Connie who had a smug look on his face which you knew he was ready to tease you all day with this information. You knew you could never tell Sasha anything without Connie finding out, but you still told her anyways. This time, it was your own fault for letting him find out and you were scared and embarrassed.

"So that's what you were doing when I was nearly kicked out of the party," Connie snorted as he stole the cup from Sasha and chugged the last of it. Sasha yelped and punched Connie to get it back, but it was too late. Connie pushed her head away so Sasha couldn't reach his tall, lanky body. You chuckled a bit to see the sight of them fighting together since that's how it's always been. 

"Well.... Yeah pretty much," you laughed off his statement as you rubbed the back of your head which was still pounding from the night before. Connie moved closer to the two of you and moved Sasha's body across the counter to scooch her over so he could plop down in between you two. He wrapped his arms around the both of you and pulled you both in for a big hug. 

" 'Oh my god! I think I'm in love with him! He fingered me on a public beach! Tell me that isn't romanti-' OW", Connie began to mock you before punched him in the stomach. He grabbed at his stomach which was barely covered by his collared button up because of how lazy he is to fix his shirt. He looked at you with a smirking smile to show that he had successfully teased you to the point where you snapped. You hated him for that so much, but you couldn't help, but love him. He would always find a way to crack, but in the end it was more fun that way. 

"Public beach? Why are you always leaving out the important details, Y/N? Why can Connie know, but I can't?" Sasha said as she pushed Connie's body off of her who was leaning on her shoulder to talk to you. 

"Do you think I wanted Connie to know about this?" you laughed, sliding off the counter to stand and grab some medicine for your head out of the white cabinets across from where you were sitting. Connie opened his mouth, but didn't let out any words. He placed his hand over his chest to show he was offended in a joking matter and Sasha hit Connie with her paper plate to snap out of it. 

"Well now that we all know what happened, what are you going to do about HIM," Sasha questioned as he got off the counter to put the paper plate into the garbage which sat right next to Connie's feet. She pulled her hair tie out of her pony tail and redid her hair so it looked nice and clean. 

"Who me?" Connie said looking up from his phone, not paying attention to what Sasha had just said.

"Yes, you," Sasha said tilting her head to the side making Connie believe that she was actually talking about him. "Eren, you fucking idiot."

Connie slapped his head before going back to looking at his phone. Sasha rolled her eyes and looked at you to gesture over to the couch across the kitchen. You moved her limp body over to the white couch with a bunch of ocean themed pillow and threw yourself onto the couch, face down so you were in a laying position. You pulled out the folded piece of paper out of your pocket to give to Sasha, putting a finger over your mouth to gesture to Sasha to keep quiet. She gladly took the paper and started to slowly unfold it, revealing the same message that you had read that morning. As her eyes panned the paper, reading the words on it, her eyes widened before looking up at you. You nodded to her in a giddy manner and Sasha lunged herself at you giving you a hug. 

"Are you going to call him?" you shook your head at her. You still didn't know what to call him about. What would you say? What would you do? "Well, I think you should call him." 

She placed the piece of paper into your hands and she closed your finger over them while placing a hand on top. She stared into your eyes letting you know that it was your decision to make and not hers. You sighed and reclined your back against the blue and green pillows on the couch. You covered your eyes to shade them from the bright beams of the sun that were glaring in through the floor to ceiling windows. You got back up and made your way to the screen door which opened to a small balcony overlooking the people playing on the beach and in the water. You stepped outside onto the cold, yet warm tile on the balcony and breathed in the fresh air that was emitted from the evaporated water molecules in the ocean. You noticed the same group of surfers and lifeguards from the previous mornings where you would overlook the sea. The way they glided across the waves with ease, with nothing but a board and balance. It amazed you how talented these surfers were and how you envied how free they were. If you could go out and do the things that these talented individuals are doing, you wouldn't hesitate to run down to the beach right now. 

The distant crashing of waves and children's playful screams filled your ears. You examined your surroundings some more, focusing more on the housing and street life other than the beach. There were girls and boys below you, high schoolers maybe, who were dressed up in beach wear lazily strutting in the direction of the beach entrance. You had noticed that you could see the house where the party was last night. It stood out against some of the houses surrounding it. Many bodys started flooding out of the house, all of which were shirtless males, carrying surf boards and coolers. And then you're stomach dropped. Eren.

You couldn't really pick out who was who in the group, but the one person you could recognize was the surfer devil himself. His hair was down from his typical man bun and has slight waves at the ends of his hair. He held a surfing board over his head, making his bicep muscles flex to show off the slight veins in his arms. You started daydreaming about him doing sinful things to you as you examined his godlike body before you started hearing Sasha's muffled voice calling out your name.

"Y/N! Hey! You okay?" Sasha said in the doorway. You whipped your head around to look at her. Your cheeks were heated from thinking about Eren for too long. Sasha came outside next to you and rested her elbows on the railing of the overhanging balcony. She followed your eye direction to where the group of surfers stood getting ready to make their way onto the beach. "So, which one is he?"

You looked at her with a surprised look on your face. You didn't expect her to put two and two together so quickly. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was still fixated on the group of half naked men, squinting to get a closer look at all of them.

"It's that one isn't it." She gestured to Eren who was laughing with a man who you made out to be Armin. Eren's gaze shifted over to your condo building, staring up at where you and Sasha stood. You froze. You didn't know that Eren could see you two from that far away. You kept staring at him as he examined the many balconies until his eyes seemed to reach you. "I knew it. You always did have a type for those kind of boys."

"Those? What do you mean?" You asked her as you took your eyes off Eren who was still intently staring at the two of you. Sasha pushed her arms out so her elbows locked, still leaning on the balcony. Her head rolled to the back of her neck and stared up at the sky above her. 

"You know... Like tall guys who seem like they'd use you one night and leave you the next. No offense." You hated to admit it, but she was right. It has always been like that. Throughout high school, you hung around the wrong people and dated the wrong boys. Something felt different with Eren though. He never teased you or gave you any signs of him being a fuckboy other than his friend group. 

"He feels different though, Sash," you said to her moving your eyes back to the group of boys who had started to strut over to the beach. You rested your head on the palms of your hands as you continued to gaze onto the ocean horizon. 

"I think that's just the hookup talking to be honest. You met him like how long ago? 24 hours? Babe, you need to hang out with him while you and him are both sober and away from us and his friends." Sasha grabbed your chin to make you look at her. For once, she was actually making sense to you judging by the fact she was just as big of an idiot as Connie. You picked up your phone and looked down at the contact that you had saved for Eren. The little call button teased you, begging for you to press it and dial him up. You looked at Sasha and she pushed her arms fully off the railing and stood up to walk inside. She closed the door behind her, shutting the curtains to give you more privacy. You looked at the glass of your phone and moved your finger closer to the call button.

'What if he can't respond since he's at the beach? No, it's fine.'

You pressed the button and quickly put your phone up to your ear. You stared out again to the boardwalk where parents, children, and teenagers hurried across the wooden walkway. The buzzing of the calling blared in your ear as you waited with baited breath for Eren to pick up. You didn't want to think of different scenarios of what could go wrong because you knew that if you were to get stressed out, you would hang out and never call him again. You finally heard sudden rumbling through the speaker of your phone and your eyes widened.

"Who is this? I'm in the middle of something." said Eren. His voice was deep over the phone and you could hear Armin and what you made out to be Porco talking in the background. The sound of seagulls were muffled in the back while Eren asked you multiple questions.

"Eren. It's Y/N." you said shyly into the phone, feeling guilty for interrupting his beach day with his friends. You turned around so your back was leaning against the glass railing and you shifted your phone so he could hear you better.

"Oh, wait. Give me a moment." Eren muted himself which made it seem like he was stopping everything he was doing to talk to you. It took around 30 seconds for him to unmute himself continue where he left off. "Oh, I see you got my note, cutie."

"Don't call me that," you teased him as you giggled in your phone. You immediately caught herself blushing underneath your skin and tried to maintain your cool. 

"I'll call you whatever I want to," he said in a serious, deep tone which made your legs shake. You put a hand over your mouth to try to hold in your slight excitement.

"It's a little early for you to be acting this bold, don't you think, Eren," you said to him, playing hard to get. You started smirking in your phone as you waited for him to respond. You heard his scoff into the phone before speaking clearly into the mic of his phone.

"Playing hard to get now? You didn't act like this last night now did you?" He was good at teasing you. His comebacks were well thought out and quick. You didn't know how to respond and all that came out of your mouth was little clicks of you trying to pronounce the word "I". You heard Eren laughing to himself through the phone and it was one of the most attractive laughs that you had probably heard in your entire life. You stopped trying to talk and took many deep breaths and waited for Eren to break the silence first. "So you're probably wondering why I wanted you to call me right?"

"Well yeah, I think anyone would be curious as to why a guy like you would sneak a note into your pocket at like 1 am at night and tell them not to open it yet", you chuckled as he fiddled with his phone to get a better angle to talk to you.

"Well, I find you very intriguing and I want to talk to you more maybe. But just a little bit, not a lot." Eren teased in the phone. You could sense that he was smirking into the phone as he spoke.

"You sure you just don't wanna get further in my pants, Eren?" you cooed back to him as you rolled your eyes over to the beach. You pointed out his location on the beach as you spoke to him. His tan body stuck out against the other pale blondes surrounding him. 

"Well, it's not a priority of mine to do that, but if it leads to that, I don't mind at all," he scoffed jokingly into the phone. You felt your heart begin to race at those words. You have never the type of person to like clingy and openly loving boys. Of course it's good to get intimate, loving moments, but if a boy doesn't tease or mess with you, you get bored extremely easy. Eren was the one.

"Now I'm intrigued," you said in the phone to him truthly. 

"That's what they all say," Eren said jokingly into the phone as you started chewing on your finger nail with excitement. This man had only said a couple sentences to you and you were already turned on. "Why don't you come down to the beach right now. Maybe that'll let help me get to know you."

"Right now?" you asked him as you pushed your body off the railing into a upright standing position. You stared over to the beach again and saw Eren's tan body looking up at your from afar. You went into the corner of your balcony so he couldn't see you anymore. You were going to go hang out alone with a bunch of surfer, teenage boys. What was the best option in this situation? Hanging out with Sasha and Connie in the condo all day or hang out with Eren. 

"Promise that none of your friends tease me and I'll come." you said to him moving your phone to your other ear.

"I can't fully promise that, but I will try to get them to leave you alone. Me on the other hand, you can't stop me from teasing you." Eren said into the phone one last time.

"Guess it's a deal. I'm coming right now." you hung up the phone and pushed your body up off the wall that you were leaning on. You stretched your legs and grabbed the door handle to open up to Connie and Sasha watching game shows on the TV. They had an odd obsession with those kind of shows and you never understood why. They weren't hurting anyone or each other so you ignored them. You hopped in the shower really quickly, cleaning your body from the slight grime that you picked up from the sand the night before. You changed into a cute bathing suit that sat underneath a oversized sweatshirt. You grabbed your keys, phone, and wallet and made your way out of the door without telling Connie and Sasha where you were going. You trusted Sasha to make the connections as to where you were going or what you were doing.

The staircase descend took fairly short since you had a skip in your step and you were moving fairly quickly to head over to Eren. You walked confidently over to the entrance of the public beach and showed the short haired woman your annual pass for access to the ocean. You walked very calmly and casually over to Eren. His back was turned on you. His back muscles hid slightly behind his long hair. Porco turned to look at you and nudged Eren to do the same. He saw you and gave you a cheeky smile. You held out his arms to invite you into a warm, friendly hug. You gladly accepted, placing your bags down before walking into his warm embrace. You felt his strong arms caress your back as you tighten the hug between you two. He lifted you up just above the ground before placing you back down, leaving you a giggly mess. You picked back up your bags and stared into his turquoise eyes that glew in the sunlight. You panned your eyes over to Porco who was snorting a laugh with Reiner. You looked back at Eren and he got the message and turned around. 

"Leave us alone or I'll beat both of your asses, you hear me?" Eren raised his eyebrows at them. Porco and Reiner's expression dropped and picked up their surfboards and turned the other way. Eren rolled his eyes and turned back to you to gesture you to give him your bags to place them over to where his stuff was. You handed it over and followed him to where other boys who you had never met were sitting. There was a man with a mullet kind of hair style with an undercut underneath. He was rather tall with big broad shoulders and tone, long legs. He had on a rashguard so you couldn't see his bare stomach, but his abs somehow still popped through the thin material. His arms were crossed as he talked to a man sitting next to him which you made out to be Armin. As you walked closer, Armin had noticed you and began to stand, greeting you with a friendly wave. 

"That's Jean and that's Armin, but you already met them haven't you?" Eren said within the last couple seconds of walking. 

"No, I've never met her before. Stop jumping to conclusions, idiot. This is 'her' right?" Jean said as he furrowed his eyebrows at Eren. The sunglasses that rested on his forehead pushed away the dirty blonde hair out of his face so his hazel eyes could shine elegantly. The stubbles of facial hair on his chin made him look at least two years older than what he's supposed to be. You didn't know what he meant by referring to you as 'her', but you had assumed Eren had talked about you before which rose your self confidence. "Well, I'm Jean and whatever this blockhead tells you about me, it's all lies."

"Save your breath horseface, I don't make up lies and you know that." Eren faced became irritated at Jean's words and moved closer to him. Armin pushed Eren and Jean back away from each other and rolled his eyes at their pettiness. 

"Eren. Jean. Stop. You're just embarrassing yourselves by doing this. Eren go in the water, I'll watch after your stuff." Armin said as he grabbed the bag from Eren. Eren pulled the hair tie from around his wrist and started fiddling with it as he grabbed his hair with his other hand. He put his hair in the same messy man bun that he had the other day and grabbed your hand to lead you over to where the sea was. You quickly took off the sweatshirt you had on and tossed it aside, revealing you bathing suit that caught Eren's attention. His eyes widened at his saw how the bathing suit brought out all you best features. He didn't have the time last time to admire you in a bathing suit since you had nearly died if it wasn't for Eren. You caught him lacking and punched his stomach lightly, teasing him before running straight into the cold, yet warm ocean water. Eren ran after you, diving into an incoming wave and coming up for air right after. He grabbed your by you torso and tackled you in the water. You both came up for air, pushing his hair back.

"So now what?" you asked him as you practically straddled him, his hands underneath your butt supporting you. He stared into your eyes as you spoke to him. You could hear Porco and Jean mocking Eren on the beach as they watched you two in the water. You two ignored them as he placed you down to stand on the sandy bottom on the water. He cracked his knuckles while he looked at you.

"I never got a chance to get to know you. I opened up to you, but I never got you to do the same to me." he whispered in your ear that sent a chill down your spine. Maybe he genuinely did want to talk to you and get to know you better. Maybe Sasha was wrong about him. You wrapped your arms around him to get closer to him to talk. 

"Well what do you want to know?" you cooed to him in a soothing voice which brought a slight blush to his face. He pushed some of his hair out of his face again to look at you better. He examined your beautiful facial structure as well as your beautiful eyes which suited you so well. 

"Tell me about highschool. About your homelife. About anything you heart desires. I don't discriminate." he said to you as he sank lower into the water, rising up and down as the waves came and gone. You rummaged your brain for memories from your past. You didn't know if you wanted to completely open up, but Eren did trust you enough to open up last night, although it might've just been the alcohol. "It's fine you don't have to tell me here."

Eren stood up completely and let the water cascade down his chest and down his abs. The band of his swimming shorts sat low on his waist, revealing his defined v line that left you staring. You watched his beautifully sculpted body move closer to you.

"Take them off while your at it," Eren joked as you snapped out of your trance, embarrassed. Eren started swimming towards the shoreline, leaving you confused since the two of you had just gone into the water. 

"Hey, where are you going?" you asked him, trying to chase after him, swimming against the tide. You got onto the sand and caught up to him finally.

"Didn't you hear me? 'You're not going to tell me here.'" he said handing you his towel that you already slightly dripping with the water that Eren had just wiped off his abs. You now understood what he was talking about. He was going to take you somewhere far away from his annoying friends. Picking up your bags and shoes, he started strutting over to where you had entered the beach. You put your sweatshirt over your head while you were trying so desperately to follow him. You could still hear Porco and Jean tease you and Eren from far away like they usually do. You focused on Eren ahead, instead of the irritating calls from behind you. Eren made a sharp right turn at the corner and headed straight towards the 'party' house that was just a couple blocks ahead. It looked a lot different in the sunlight upclose. There was no blaring music or flashing lights, it was just quiet and reserved. Eren busted the door open to show a slightly messy foyer, like the one you had seen last night in your foggy memories. 

"Ignore the mess. Levi was here an hour ago, but he had to leave to get lunch. He'll be back soon to finish it up, but this is the best we have right now. Eren jogged up the stairs in the far right corner of the house practically asking you to follow his movements. You walked across the floor, avoiding the broken beer bottles and confetti that was scattered across the floor. You grabbed the wooden railing to the staircase and began to ascend carefully up the steps. You made your way into the same room where you had met Reiner and Armin and saw Eren standing in the corner, placing all the extra baggage that he had brought from the beach. 

"Can you pass me that?" Eren gestured to a faded green RonJon shirt next to you near the couch. You picked it up and threw it to him with an underhand motion. He put it over his head in one swift motion, messy up his hair a bit even though it was originally messy. He shook her hair out of his bun and redid it so it wasn't had unkept as it was before. He waddled over to where you were and pressed a hand against your back, asking you to move out the door of the room and into a bedroom looking space. 

This room was probably the cleanest area you had seen in this house all day. The walls were painted a nice light teal which complemented the white poofy sheets of king sized bed in the middle. The bed had a rod iron beam that made a canopy on top, with white sheer curtains that drape over the top. The whole wall to the left of the bed was a window, head to toe, wall to wall. The sight of the ocean filled the entire wall like some sort of giant TV screen. 

"Pretty isn't it?" Eren said jumping onto the bed, messing up the perfectly placed pillow. You sat down to where Eren was laying down. He lifted his head up to grab a pillow from behind him to rest his head on. He looked up at you kinda like a puppy as your head hovered over his. "So, now talk."

He fiddled with the pillow underneath his chin as he waited for you to talk. You still had no idea why he keeps asking you to open up to him judging by the fact that you two weren't even dating. He was an odd one, definitely someone you had never met anywhere else. 

"Well, I could tell you about how every single guy I have met ended up being bad for me," you said to him. His ears twitched as his interest sparked and turned his head to rest his cheek on the pillow. You still stared at you panning between your eyes and your body.

"Whatever works for you." He said turning back over to face forward. 

You told him a fairly long explanation about how you had always had a thing for what people would say "badboys" which you found cringey to say, but oh well. You couldn't find interest in the nice boys who would send you nice messages all day, asking you if you had eaten or if they could make your day a little better. You always cringed at those kinds of men and you had no idea why. You would fantasize about a perfect boy who would do anything for you, but when the time comes, you couldn't go through with it. Therefore, you loved the boys who would ignore you day in and day out, but loved it so much. As you kept explaining this to Eren, he kept nodding as he started to look over at you. He saw how passionate you were about this story of yours and how much pain it had brought you in the past.

"I just think you haven't found someone with both yet." Eren interrupted you, sitting up and reclining onto his back so his hands rested behind his head. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at him as to why he meant 'both'.

"What do you mean 'both'?" you said shaking your head looking into Eren's eyes which started to look down at the white covers, thinking of a response.

His tongue clicked and he furrowed his eyebrows before continuing his statement. "Like someone who could tease you and do shit like that, but also be serious when the time comes or when you really need it, you know?" He said rubbing your back as you stared out the window, listening to his wise words. "Kind of like me."

Your head whipped around to look at Eren who was smirking. He pulled at your sweatshirt to lay down next to him. You stared at him with a straight face, slightly tilted to the left. Eren jokingly pouted as he didn't take his hand off the fabric. You let your back fall against the covers beneath you and laid parallel to Eren. You looked at the sheer curtains above you in the canopy and moved your head over to look deep into Eren's eyes. He edged his hands over to where your back was and pushed your body closer to his, in a cuddling position with your face almost touching his. Now that you realized, Eren did fit all those categories. He was kind when he needed to be and teasing when he wanted to be. But, you still couldn't help but think if he was just trying to play you. You pushed yourself up and over Eren so you straddled him, pushing his shoulders down and letting your head hang directly over him. He stared up at you with a surprised look on his face.

"Don't speak so soon, Eren." you said as you placed a soft kiss on his lips before lifting back up again to turn towards the window, worried if anyone had seen.

"It's a one way window, don't worry. They can't see anything." he smirked at you, knowing that you had thought about doing dirty things with him. You looked back at him who still had the smug look on his face, a little turned on by the situation. He reached up to grab your face and press your lips back onto his. Your hands stayed where they were, pinning him down below you. Your back curled so it was easier to go deeper into the kiss. Eren's hands stayed on your cheeks, tracing your jawline a bit before moving his hands to the back of your head. His tongue stayed in his mouth for the first several kissing motions before he started inching his way into the crevices of your mouth. You let him in gladly, letting his tongue go in and out of your mouth. You traced your hands down to where his chest was, feeling his pecs that protruded from his green shirt. Eren started to scooch his body up against the backboard of the bed so he was sitting upright. You still sat above him in a straddling position as he grabbed your hips to push down against his body. You began to move your hips ever so slightly to start to dry hump him. 

Wetness began to grow in your pants as you felt Eren grow below you. For the first time, you heard a muffled moan come from him against your lips. Eren grabbed at your sweatshirt fabric again hinting towards something that you already knew you wanted.

"Take it off, stupid." he demanded as he pulled away from the kiss, positioning his face in front of your chest. He helped you slowly take off your sweatshirt which revealed the same bathsuit he saw before. With bated breath you watched his hands slowly trace your body making you whimper with anticipation. He pulled at the string behind your neck to release the top of your bathing suit making it loser around your chest. Finally, he pulled at the final set of strings that held the back together, slowly pulling at one of them before the watersafe fabric dropped onto his lap. He picked it up with three fingers and threw it against the window, away from the two of you so it wouldn't be an issue. His big hands moved up your waist and over your two breasts which were perked up from the sudden contact of coldness. He squeezed and played him them as if they were stress balls as you started to move your hips again. He hisses as you moved, but did not pull away from your chest. His left hand let go of of one them and he latched his mouth on top of it suddenly after, looking up at you to see your facial expressions filled with pleasure.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He said into your skin as he continued to please you. You held the back of his head while he sucked and licked at your nipples. His teeth lightly grazed the buds of your breasts making you let out a soft moan and bucked your hips forward making Eren respond with a groan into your nipple. He pulled away for the shortest time to pull his shirt over his head, revealing the same toned abs you had fantasized before. Eren reclined back down onto the bed to look up at you, almost completely naked above him. He moved your body onto his abs so you crotch was on top of his anymore. He tugged at his pants and began to pull them off, letting his length spring free from the tension of his pants, hitting you ass. You couldn't see his dick, but you could feel the length of it and it was just as big as you had thought he would be. He pushed your body up and over his length so it sat right in front of you. He looked at you with a look that read 'jack me off'. You hadn't done something like this since the senior year of high school, but you tried not to think about it. You spit into you hand and gathered some of the precum that was secreting from the head of his cock. He hissed as your hands made contact and started to focus on the tip of the head. Looking at Eren's pleased expression as he bit down on his lower lip and let his head fling back. You focused your thumb on the slit of the tip and started moving slightly faster up and down the shaft. You bit down on your lip, turned on by his whimpers and moans and made eye contact him throughout the time you were pumping him with your hand. 

"Fuck," he whispered as focused solely on the tip of his dick. He was close to his release, but you wanted to take control of this situation. You pulled your hand away from his cock. He cried out very lowly as he lost contact, his length twitching for more attention. He looked at you with a slight amount of sweat on his forehead. His chest rose and fell as you continued to stare up at him with a hungry look. You pulled at the strings that held your bathing suit bottoms together. You lifted your body to pull the fabric off your bottom, exposing your pussy to Eren. His cock started twitching more at the sight of you completely naked. You got off of him and stood up to go to the drawer hoping to find a condom of some kind. You took the rubber out of the plastic that surrounding it and rolled it gently over Eren. He whimpered in a deep tone, asking you to hurry. 

"Y/N- Please- If you don't want to do this, you can always stop," Eren said as you began to lift you butt so your opening hovered over the tip. You looked at him with a confident look on your face. Your facial expressions said a thousand words and you started to lower yourself onto Eren. You gasped as soon as the tip of his cock hit your cervix. Your chest rose and fell as you tried to catch your breath. Eren's eyebrows furrowed into a worried expression as he felt like he had lost control of the entire situation. You pushed your weight onto your knees to start to move up his shaft and back down making the a whirlpool of pleasure in the pit of your stomach. Eren bit down on his lip once again, seeing the motions of you moving up and down on him. His gaze shifted up to your chest which your breasts were bouncing up and down after every stroke. 

"You love this don't you, surfer boy." you said to him, looking down at him who was trying his hardest not to loudly moan. His groans as you kept moving neared you towards your own release. Eren had a sudden wave of energy and reached his hand up to where your clit laid. He pushed his thumb softly against the bundle of nerves and started to run circles around it causing you to tighten your walls around eren, making the friction even worse. You put a hand over your mouth to stop the moans from escaping your mouth as he continued to work on you whilst you bobbed up and down on his cock. The sound of slapping skin filled the room as your motions began to become sloppy and your knees became too weak to move and down. Eren grabbed your hips to move you up and down since you couldn't do it anymore. You released a series of loud moans leading up to your final release. Your legs shook vigorously as you felt your stomach burst with pleasure and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Eren on the other hand still hadn't finished and was displeased on how things had ended for him. He sat up and grabbed you by the neck, still connected inside of you. He kissed your lips and he moved you around so you reclined onto the white sheets. His abs rose and sank as Eren began to move his torso up to a kneeling position. He let go of your hands and spread your legs apart, making it easier for him to access everything below your belt. You started moving again, making you shriek from the overstimulation. He hovered back over your body, supporting himself with his hands. He grabbed at your neck once again as he violently pounded into you. He started whispering things into your ears that you will probably never forget.

"Yeah take that you little fucking slut. Yeah. That's right." he whispered directly into your ear, his breath fanning your skin which made your body create goosebumps. The only words that you could make out was his name and curses. He was practically bruising your pelvis with his strokes in and out of you and was sucking as your skin on your neck which left hickies everywhere. Your insides were aching for another release. The pain of it all was too pleasuring for you and you couldn't take more of it. 

"Come again for me." he whispered against your neck as he started moving his two fingers over your clit again. Your chest started to rise even higher as he moved them in a swaying motion, making it hard for you to keep your sanity. He was merciless, finding your weaknesses and using them against you. Your breathing pattern picked up the pace and it was made clear to Eren than you were tremendously close to your second release. Erens fingers pressed a little harder on your soft spot which made you see stars. Your moans slowly started getting louder as the pit in your stomach became too hard to keep in control. 

"Wait." Eren said to you, commanding you to wait for him. You tried your best to think about something else other than your pleading body asking for release. Eren took around five more strokes before stopping. "Now." 

He quickened his pace in rubbing your clit, sending your liquid to drip around Eren's cock and onto the bed below the two of you. Eren took two more strokes to help you ride out your high and ultimately finished into the condom. Eren's lips stayed on your neck, breathing roughly against the skin. The groans and moans that escaped him finally made you feel accomplished. You both took long deep breathes in and out before Eren removed his cock from inside you. You secretion leaked out as soon as he pulled out which he picked up with his finger and licked it up, tasting your bitter sweet liquid. He rolled his condom off and placed it in the garbage. 

He reached a hand out to you and offered to help you up. He led you to a bathroom to allow you to go to the bathroom so you wouldn't get a UTI. He came in shortly after handing you a bunch of shampoo and conditioner items.

"Come on, I'll help you shower. We're already naked as it is." he said with a smug look on his face. He saw how embarrassed you were when he said that and lifted you up and walked over to the shower, placing kisses on your lips as he did. He turned on the shower water which had already heated up before and you both stepped in, lathering your hair with water from the shower nozzle. The two of you both helped each other clean the other's hair and clean each other's bodies with soap. This was a first time experience for you and it was definitely something rememberable. The two of you occasionally shared kisses under the stream of the water and the water cascaded off your naked bodies. 

You turned off the water once the two of you were done and you grabbed a towel for him and yourself. Eren gave you your sweatshirt back as well as a fresh pair of sweatpants that belonged to him. He left you in the bathroom to allow you to change while he made a phone call. You quickly got changed so you could sneak up on Eren and possibly scare him after he got done with his phone call as a joke. You opened up the bathroom door trying not to make a sound. You had no intention of eavesdropping on his calls, but what escaped his lips affected your view on everything that had just happened. 

"Yeah Porco, we just got done. I won the bet." Eren said with a wide smile on his face, facing out to the window. 

'Eren- Am I just a bet to you?'


	3. three.

Eren continued to talk into the phone as he stared off at the people playing in the sand and the water. He had not sensed you behind you, yet. You sat there in shock as you scurried to figure out what to do in this situation. You ran back into the bathroom and gently closed the door, trying not to make the door click close. You felt tears roll down your face because of how stupid you felt. You should have never trusted a boy who look like him. You opened up to him about the one thing in life that you had always had an issue with and he became the same exact issue, using you for your body and then leaving. Typical college men.

You scrambled around the bathroom to grab something to pretend you were still fixing up. Eren walked through the bathroom door finally to see you with a hairbrush in your hand, petrified. Eren stared at you with a confused look on his face as he saw a glisten on your cheek from the poorly wiped tears.

"You okay?" Eren asked, sighing in a worried manner. You couldn't begin to say how annoyed and irritated you were with Eren right now, but it was best to not make a scene right now because you don't know what he could do. You had just met him and you knew too little to just straight up yell in his face. 

"No I'm fine, it's from the shower don't worry," you forced a smile onto your face. You were disgusted with the emotions you plastered on your face to make Eren pleased, but you knew it was only for a short time. Once you will get home, you will tell Connie and Sasha about it and hopefully things will go back to normal. You put down the hairbrush and made your back into the room and sat down on the bed, examining what Eren was doing. "Now what."

Eren, still half naked, walked around the room towards the window again with a towel around his neck. He pushed his dampened hair out of his eyes to go back to where he was when he had the phone call with Porco. You put two and two together and had realized why Porco was so giggly before. 

'How long have they been at this? Was it before or after the party? And why?'

"Well, now we can do whatever we want to. We could talk or go back to the beach. Or-" Eren rambled on. You felt sick in your stomach from the words that came out of his mouth. You knew he didn't care for you like that, but he still made it seem like that. If you hadn't heard what he said before, you would've been all over him right about now. 

"Eren, I think I should return back to my condo. Connie and Sasha are probably looking for me. I'm sorry," you forced a sorrowful tone. You had to get out of there as soon as possible or else you would snap. Eren nodded as he helped you off the bed because of you shaky legs that he had basically broken from ramming you too hard. It was a constant reminder of how dumb you were, but that wasn't the point right now. He grabbed your bag filled with you damp towel, your keys, and your wallet. You smiled as he handed you everything that you had brought with you. Eren smirked which made your stomach drop with disgust and watched you walk out the door. Not looking where you were going, you bumped into a rather short person, around 5'2 and appeared to be a male.

"Watch where you're going, brat," said the man. Looking at him, he had grey narrow eyes with black hair that split into a middle part. He looked to be around Eren's age or even older, but judging by the eye bags under his eyes, he was probably in his thirties. "Are you going to stop staring now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." you said as you picked up your bags again which dropped while knocking into him. As you walked away from the house, you heard him ramble on about how bratty the girls that Eren brings home are and how annoying they could be. This was probably the Levi guy Eren was talking about. You continued to walk as you had recalled Levi's words. "Eren brings home the all brats." How many girls has he brought home and done the same thing to? You didn't even want to imagine the number. You shook your head and started to pick up your pace in your walking. You made your way underneath the Condo as to where the parking garage laid. You took the elevator upstairs because your knees couldn't even lift to the 90 degree angle which made it impossible to climb stairs. You turned a couple corners until you reached the door to your place. You unlocked the door and opened it to Connie practically tackling you on the floor. You hissed from the pain of your legs and you hit the ground hard.

"Ow, Connie." you said double tapping him to make him get off of you. He pulled away as he practically pinned you to the floor, his chain dangling over your face. Sasha stood right behind him, arms crossed in the doorway with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Connie, she said get off of her." Sasha leaned down and grabbed him by his ear to pull him away from you. You got back up to your feet with Sasha help and stumbled inside the doorway. You tried your best to hide your limp as you made your way to your bed in the far room. Sasha followed you alongside Connie who was rubbing his ear from the pinching sensation of Sasha dragging him. 

Sasha laid next to you on the bed noticing your eyes swelling from crying just minutes ago. She shifted her body upright to look at you from a distance. You rubbed at your eyes to try and hide the fact you were crying and also sat up. Sasha squinted her eyes, examining as to why you were hiding something.

"Did you get railed or something?" Sasha laughed. Your face dropped into and tears spurted out of the corners of your eyes. You began to wail as Sasha tried her best to calm you down. You sank your face into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around you. Connie watched you from the bed parallel to the one the two of you were sitting on. "Shh, you're okay. What happened? Who hurt you?"

You sniffled your nose as you tried to catch your breath from the tears. You pulled away from the hug to look at Sasha. Her eyes moved back and forth between your pupils as she saw the salty liquid secreting out of your eye sockets. She rubbed her thumb over the skin underneath your eyes to wipe away the tear. 

"Eren- He-" you rubbed your nose to try and stop your runny nose from all the crying. You scrunched your eyebrows into a downturned position as you shifted your attention to Connie intently listening in the other bed. "Well, I went down to the beach to hang out with him and a couple other people because he told me to and we hung out at his place alone and-"

"He took advantage of you." Sasha finished your sentence. You clicked her tongue and brought you back into a deeper hug allowing you to let your tears flow onto her sweatshirt below your chin. 

"Not really. He didn't assault in any way shape or form. We got really intimate and I really opened up to him in many ways and then I found out I was 'bet' between him and Porco," your voice was shaky as you forced those words out. Connie tilted his head in disbelief and comforted you by hugging you from behind. You let it all out, feeling comforted and safe in between the arms of both Sasha and Connie. 

"When I see that mother fucker again, I'm gonna-" Connie began to say as he cracked his knuckles, pretending to get ready to fight. 

"Connie, thank you for the gesture, but I think I should fight my own battles. You can be on the bench for now, but I seriously want to deal with this myself for once." you said to him wiping the running mascara that was dripping from your jawline. Connie nodded to indicate that he understand that it was a personal thing. 

"What are you going to do?" Sasha asked you as she gave you more space to cool down. You scratched the back of your head as you tried to think of the best choice for this situation. You looked back at Sasha and shrugged your shoulders showing that you had no clue what you were going to do. "How about this. We know that there is always a party almost every other day at the beach because HELLO it's the summer. Why don't we go to another party where Eren and their whole group is going and see if he does the same thing to another girl. Then you will have closure and you could move on." 

Sasha's idea wasn't half bad, but there were a few flaws. If you did go and Eren does hook up with another girl like he did with you, it will hurt twenty times more than how you are hurting right now. But, you could always get back at him with one of his friends. 

"Okay, let's do it. But we need to make sure he doesn't know I'm there," You knew it was such a dumb idea, but what other options did you have. You knew he would lie if you called him on the phone and tell him that you heard everything he said so it was best to get physical evidence instead. Either way, it was going to be a party so why not distract yourself a bit. Hanging out with Connie and Sasha could seriously take your mind off this. 

Hours had past and Connie and Sasha hunted down a party a couple blocks down from Eren's house. It took fairly short for you to get ready since you had showered at Eren's place just a couple hours ago. There was no dress code for the party so you just decided to wear chic beachwear and call it a day. Sasha did her makeup and also outlined the bottom of Connie's lashline with black eyeliner. You giggled at how Connie looked with eyeliner judging by the fact that he never wears it. Connie checked himself out in the mirror mimicking a fuckboy by running his thumb and index finger on his chin and jawline while biting his lip. Sasha knocked him over the head with an empty water bottle, telling him to stop messing around. Sasha had done your makeup like the night before but added a winged eyeliner look that made you look more intimidating than ever before. You looked hot and Sasha and Connie knew that. 

You all walked your way down the boardwalk to where the house sat. The party had already started since you didn't want to get there early and have to wait for more people to join. The sound of music made the house vibrate from the inside out and it was rather hard to squeeze your way inside. The house had a similar layout of Eren's house, but inverted. Connie dragged the two of you to the nearest bar and grabbed three liquid filled shot glasses from the bartender. He handed the two of you the glass and raised his up to gesture for us to down the liquid and not look back. You took it up to your lips and let the alcohol run down your throat and down to your digestive system. The burning sensation was the worst of it all, but it was worth it. Sasha stuck her tongue out shortly after to show that she didn't like it at all. Connie slammed the shot glass on the table and raised his hands in fists over his head to scream at the top of his lungs. He was one of the best people to party with in your opinion, but you had to try and keep a low profile if Eren was here. Eren was probably in a private room somewhere upstairs so you didn't really worry about it right now. Sasha grabbed your hands and dragged you into the middle of the mosh pit in the middle of what seemed to be the living room. The high ceilings made it easier for people to jump up and down without feeling cramped so it was rather easy to move throughout the bodies. Sasha started jumping up and down with the music until Connie came in front of her and made her piggy back off of his back. You were smiling at the sight of them having a good time and saw people hyping them up. 

"I need to get some air," Sasha said finally after several minutes of dancing and jumping on top of Connie. She got down from Connie's back and headed into a room with less people in before. You were very cautious as you looked as to who was sitting in that room. No Eren. Good. There were a couple faces you recognized like the one guy with the rash guard from the beach. Jean, you think his name was. 

"Jean?!" Connie yelled as he made contact the tall man in the corner of the room with a full whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Connie? Sasha?! Dude what are you two idiots doing here?" Jean said grabbing Connie by the hand and pulling him into a man hug, slapping his back with his large hands. He hugged Sasha who was already jumping to him. He saw you behind them as he pulled away from Sasha's hug. "You're friends with her aren't you?" 

Jean looked back to Connie before walking over to you. He gave you a short friendly hug as you smelled his musky cologne that made your heart flutter a bit. You looked at him with a forced smile since you still had no idea if he was in on the bet. 

"What's up with her? She seems distressed," Jean said to Connie who stole the bottle of alcohol from Jean and was basically chugging it at this point. Connie wiped his mouth quickly to respond, but he couldn't process anything after drinking that much alcohol.

"Your buddy Eren fucked her over," Sasha said crossing her arms. Jean's face seemed more annoyed than surprised. He looked over at Connie who was nodding lazily at Sasha's words.

"That fucking idiot. I swore I told him to stop doing this kind of stuff," Jean said scoffing into his cup as he drink the last drops of the liquid. The alcohol in Connie and Sasha's digestive system began to kick in and started ignoring you and Jean and heading into another room, stumbling on each other's feet completely forgetting about you. 

"Wait-" you said to them as you held out your hand. Jean grabbed your arm and placed it back down to the side of your body to tell you that it wasn't worth it to go after them. 

"I wouldn't trust them when they're drunk, they go insane. Trust me I know from high school," Jean said rolling his eyes and reclining into the couch below him. His legs were spread open and his right arm rested on the pillows behind him. He looked up at you to tell you to come sit next to him. You sat where his arm rested on the backboard the couch and let his arm slightly wrap around you. 

"That's where you know them from..." you said in realization. Jean nodded as he looked at you, puzzled as to why you hadn't known about him from Connie or Sasha. He scratched the stubbles of hair on his chin as he tried to recall some things.

"So what happened with the maniac this time?" he said suddenly, talking about Eren. He seemed to not know about anything about the situation which was a good sign for you to open up a bit to one of his 'friends' persay. You moved your eyes up to the ceiling to think of where you should start in the story.

"I don't think I could say that here. You know. Like there are a lot of people in this room that could know him." you said scratching your jawline as you looked over at him. 

"Fair." He unwrapped his arm around you and stood up from the couch to stand on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Everyone out. I'm closing off this area." He yelled as the people talking in the room left the room, slightly annoyed by his words.

You looked at him with surprise as to why he did that. You didn't even know the host of the party or whose house this was and for him to do that seemed odd.

"What? I'm the host." he said. You made an 'O' shape with your mouth as the last person in the room closed the door behind him. It was quiet with muffled music playing in the background. Jean came back down to sit near you, slightly farther away this time so he could hear you more clearly. "Okay now talk. If you want to that is."

He lifted his left leg onto the couch so he could rest his chin on his knee while you spoke. His hazel eyes widened so you could see the beautiful pigment of his eye color in the lights overhead. 

"Well you know I obviously went to the beach with Eren today and shit like that right?"

"Right..." he nodded, indicating that he understood.

"Well, we went back to his place and we kinda-" you said as you stopped yourself. 

"You kinda..." Jean rose his eyebrows as he nodded quickly to show that he wants you to keep talking.

"Well we hooked up in his room."

"So you fucked basically. Y/N, sex isn't an embarrassing thing you know. I know girls get slut shamed all the time for that, but I'm not like that. I don't understand why guys get praised and girls get shamed. Don't be afraid to admit you had sex or else the world's view of girls will never change," Jean said as he furrowed his eyebrows and move his body closer to yours on the couch.

"Thank you, Jean. But anyways, afterwards I was cleaning myself up, right? Like changing and showering. And I overheard a conversation over the phone between him and Porco talking about a bet. He doesn't know I know and I have been sick to my stomach the entire day over this." Your eyes began to tear up. Jean let his leg fall back off the couch so he could scooch over closer to you. He wrapped an arm around you, rubbing your shoulder to comfort you. Your head laid on Jean's broad shoulder as you covered your eyes in embarrassment. 

"Hey, don't cry over that idiot. It's not worth it. Trust me," He said, leaning his face closer to your ear so he could show that he was being genuine. You wrapped your arms around Jean without a second thought and stopped the forming tears from falling. 

"I'm fine. I just want to know the story behind it all," you whispered as you pulled away from him, his arm still on your shoulder. 

"Was Porco in on it?" Jean asked as he looked into your eyes. You hesitantly nodded back to him, not saying a word. He pursed his lips together and looked away from you in an annoyed way. You could tell this wasn't the first time Porco or Eren had done something like this.

"Both of them. I swear to god," Jean said as he continued to rub your shoulder. The alcohol within your system began to kick in and your head felt light. You couldn't hear the blaring music outside and could only focus on Jean.

"At least you're not like them," you said to Jean, placing your hand on his chest looking deep into his eyes. He seemed way more attractive with the alcohol settled in and couldn't think of anything else other than him in this moment. Eren had played you, why not flirt with one of his frenemies. Jean got the message you were omitting in the atmosphere of the room. The tension between you two became rather large as the two of you said nothing, but your eyes said quite enough. Jean shifted his position on the couch to face you head on letting his hazel sharp eyes narrow to make deeper eye contact like daggers into your eyes. "Why couldn't I have met you before Eren."

Your lips hit his softly. Jean didn't react at first, but in time he moved his left hand up to your jawline. He moved his lips and head in a rhythmic motion with yours, synchronizing your kissing motions with one another. The kiss was passionate, but calm at the same time. Jean didn't add any tongue until you did, letting you have complete control of the situation. Your hand stayed on his chest as you madeout with him, feeling his pecs and his abs that laid right below it. His button down shirt was already halfway open so you could see his collarbone clearly, but you didn't want to undo it any farther. Your hand wandered down his torso, feeling the shape of his abs that were very visible ever through the shirt. His tongue began to inch its way into your mouth. His lips felt soft against your, gliding easily against your throughout the kissing motions. His hands started to grab the back of your neck, softly choking you as he groaned into your lips. Your hand began to travel down to where he pants were. You were hesitant in touching him down there, but in the heat of the moment you went for it. You started rubbing at where his length was, feeling him through his pants. Jean pulled away suddenly.

"Woah, hey, Y/N. You don't have to go that far with me." Jean said to you with a worried look on his face. He was genuine. He didn't want to take advantage of you like Eren did the same exact day. He didn't want to end up hurting you and leaving you broken.

"But I want this," you said trying to go back into a kiss. Jean held you back by your shoulders to try and talk some sense into your alcohol drunk brain. 

"Y/N, you're drunk. Please think about what you are doing right now," Jean furrowed his eyebrows into a downturned position to show how worried he was for you. You grabbed your forehead to try and clear your head from the alcohol for a second. You weren't doing anything wrong in this situation, yet you felt guilty. 

'Do I continue and get back at Eren or let it all play out? GOD WHY DID I EVEN MEET EREN?'

You looked back at Jean to hold his face. You placed a kiss onto his lips to show what you have decided. Jean smiled into the kiss as the two of you continued to make out. Your hands started to fiddle with his belt as you reached your hand over his boxers feeling his length over the fabric. You always wondered why Eren had called him a horseface, but now it made sense. Jean groaned into your lips as you continued to rub him through his clothes and nipped at your lips to ask you to go fully in. Your hand pulled at the elastic band of his boxers and stuck your hand to to gather the precum gathering at his tip. You began to pump him up and down making his lips escape moans and curses into your mouth. His mouth moved from your lips down to your neck as your continued to work on him. Jean's chin hairs grazed your sensitive parts of your neck making you shudder. You began to giggle to yourself in a seductive tone as he groaned louder into your neck, vibrating your skin with his deep voice. You bit at your lips as you felt his getting closer to his release. You leaned your head over to gently suck on his tip, making his cum spurt into the back of your mouth. Jean breathed heavily as he watched you swallow his children. You put the elastic of his boxers back over his length as you looked at him feeling accomplished. 

Jean's eyes widened at you, more terrified than surprised. You looked at him with a confused look at to why he was looking at you like that. You sucked at the last of his warm secretion off your fingers before realizing he wasn't looking at you. Standing behind you was a man similar who you had seen before. The familiar brown locks hanging from his head covered his greeny blue eyes. 

"Y/N- Wha- What have you done?!" Eren asked as he looked at you. You didn't know how long he was standing there or when he had walked in because of the blaring music outside. Jean sat there with his buckle undone staring at Eren, terrified and angry at the same time. You looked at Eren, annoyed and confused as to how he had found us or how he even got in this room. "Jean. You two timing bitch."

Eren went over to Jean to stand over him, but Jean had already gotten up to stand slightly taller than him. Jean narrowed his eyes to look at Eren.

"Your fly is down, horseface," Eren said to Jean glancing down to the open zipper of his pants. You still sat on the couch, overwhelmed by the situation. 

"It was only down so your little girl toy over there can have a taste of this horse cock, idiot." Jean said boldly as Eren grabbed Jean by the collar, choking him. You sat up to watch from afar as the two of them spat curses at each other. Jean grabbed Eren's hands, easily pulling them away from his collar and grabbing at the soft fabric of his green shirt that he had worn before. 

"Don't you dare touch me like that," Eren said he raised his arm to punch Jean in the face. Jean recoiled back, holding his nose which began to bleed from impact of Eren's fist. 

"Funny of you to say that after you played with her emotions like that," Jean said punching Eren to the ground. Jean began to pummel a series of punches onto Eren who was practically hopeless on the ground. Jean's leg pinned him to the ground so Eren received punches in and out. 

"Jean, stop," you whispered trying to get him to stop. Jean ignored you as he continued to beat up Eren on the floor. "Jean, I said to stop."

Jean grabbed Eren by the shoulders and grabbed his shirt to punch him straight in the nose, practically breaking it. You stood up and pulled at Jean's shoulders to control his anger.

"JEAN I SAID STOP. PLEASE." you pleaded as his arm unclenched from his fist and let it hang at his side.

"Y/N, thank you-" Eren said to you as he looked at you through his black eye.

"I wasn't doing it for you." you said to Eren as you wiped the blood from underneath Jean's nose. Eren looked at you and examined the angry look on your face and he stumbled to get up off the floor. 

"Y/N, why are you acting like this? I thought-" Eren said to you, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Eren, why did you and Porco do what you did? That's my question." you said to him in a shaken tone, begging for answers. Jean held you back as you tried to move in closer. 

"What are you-" Eren's eyes widened as he realized what you were talking about. He wiped the blood that was leaking from the edge of his mouth and stared at you. "How did you-"

"Eren, if you were going to have a conversation with Porco about it, at least wait for me to leave your house first," you said to him with a snarl on your face. 

"Let me explain," Eren said, putting up his hands up to show he won't try anything. You rolled your eyes over to Jean who already had enough of his bullshit. "It was a bet, but then I found out you weren't like the others and I was genuine with everything I said-"

Eren's words got caught off with another punch from Jean to his face. Eren couldn't stand anymore and let Jean take all the hits on him. 

"What a bunch of bullshit. How many other girls did you tell that to?" Jean said in between punches. Eren grabbed Jean's fist to stop the impact of another punch.

"JEAN STOP IT!" you tried to pull Jean away from Eren, but instead he pushed you back, sending you falling to your feet.

"You know what, you both are fucking morons. I'm done." you said as you walked out of the room. You blended yourself into the crowd, crouching so they couldn't see you through the forest of college students. Eren scurried to his feet to open the door and grab you, but it was too late. You had disappeared into the abyss of the crowd and there was no way he could find you now. Jean shook his hand to remove Eren's blood from his hands.

"You really fucked up this time, Eren didn't you. I thought you learned your lesson from Mikasa." 

The crowd slowly moved their attention towards Eren whose face was practically dripping with blood, his left eye completely bruised and his hair all messy and unkept. One last final time, Eren tried to call out for you over the music that was still playing throughout the house.

"Y/N, where are you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tears streamed down you face as you scurried through the crowd lazily, eyes blurry from the alcohol ingested in your system. You knew you were overreacting since you would never act like this if you were sober. You should never have began to touch or flirt with Jean even though he genuinely seemed like a nice guy. You grabbed onto every brunette girl you came across to see if they were Sasha. You screamed both Connie and Sasha's name, but the music was too loud. You started walking in every door you could find to examine the room for the two of them, but it was no use.

The last door sat at the end of the upstairs hallway, with no one surrounding the door or noises coming from inside. You opened up the door without knocking and opened your eyes to see a blonde man on top of Sasha. You immediately closed the door and stuck your back to it. Your chest rose and fell from embarrassment, but you already knew they saw you. They weren't having sex or anything, but it still made you feel bad for interrupting them.

"Fuck, Y/N. You're a disaster. Get it together," you said as you clapped your cheeks trying to clear your brain from the alcohol. The door opened up behind you to reveal Sasha in the cracks of the door and the blonde on the bed, buttoning up his shirt. 

"Y/N, you alright?" Sasha said through the door before she pointed out the tears on your face. She examined the hallway before pulling you inside. "Babe, what's wrong. Come here."

You exploded with tears into her shoulder as she brought you into a tight hug. Her hands rubbed and scratched on your back to let you know that she was there for you. You opened your eyes to see the blonde man staring at you with confusion and slight irritation.

"Who the fuck is she?" the man said buttoning the button at the top of his shirt at last.

"Niccolo, relax please. She's my best friend and she always comes first," Sasha told Niccolo who still seemed annoyed. The man looked to be around twenty and had a slight side part that curled into whisps near his forehead. The blue of his eyes was rather dark, but complemented his pale skin. His face dropped as he accepted the fact that you were her friend and tried to give you a soft smile. Sasha turned back to you and held you by your shoulders so she could look into your eyes. "Now, what happened."

"Well, I would tell you, but," you sniffled as your eyes panned over to Niccolo for a couple seconds before making their way back over to Sasha. Sasha understood completely and walked over to Niccolo and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gestured him out of the room. 

"Call me, okay?" Niccolo said through the crack of the door. Sasha pursed her lips and nodded as she closed the door softly behind him. Her figure made its way back over to you and pressed her hand over your back to make you walk over to the bed and sit. Her knees bent up to her chest and pressed her chin against them to listen to what you had to say. The way she sat reminded you of how Jean listened and your tears began to form again. 

"Well, um. I kinda hooked up with Jean," you said as you hid your eyes from embarrassment because you knew Sasha was really good friends with him. 

"I wouldn't blame you. He's an amazing guy," Sasha said as she rubbed your back once more. Your hands dropped from your face as you heard those words. You were expecting her to tell you about how he's a womanizer or how he's probably just as bad as Eren, but God you were wrong. "But the thing is Y/N. You are just as bad as Eren now you know that right?"

You already thought what Sasha was saying, but you kept pushing it aside saying it wasn't true. You hated your drunk self for being like this and making terrible situations just because you were bored and needed attention, kind of like the "pick me" girls from your old high school.

"No, because Jean told me to stop and told me he didn't want to end up hurting me in the end and I still continued. God, I even sucked him off. I DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT TO EREN!" you yelled as your emotions spewed out of your mouth throughout every sentence. Sasha slapped a hand over your mouth to tell you to keep it down just in case someone were to come. You resisted her hand at first, but then your body temperature began to drop and your vision became less blurry.

"Where even were you?" Sasha questioned as her hand dropped from your mouth and you took a deep breath in.

"We were in an open room closed off from other people, but someone Eren found a way in halfway through and caught us both. Jean beat the living shit out of Eren and practically left him bleeding out. All because of my stupid drunk ass."

"You can make this right you know? Like there is never a situation in life that isn't solvable. Talk to Jean about it, WHEN YOU'RE SOBER, and ask him about the situation. He knows Eren better than you or I know him." Sasha scratched the back of her head, still looking into your watery eyes. The pads of your fingertips touched the skin underneath your eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Isn't that going to be awkward though?" you cooed as you fixed your hair.

"It's always going to be awkward either way. The other option other than talking to Jean is talking to Eren and I don't think you want that," Sasha eyed you which made you giggle a bit and you launched your body forward to embrace Sasha in a hug once more.

"Thank you Sash."

"Anytime," she cooed as your vision and memory went blurry once more. Sasha helped carry you out the party and back to your apartment, but it just felt like you were walking in circles since you could barely comprehend the reflection of light within your irises.

-

The alarm rang. Your eyes shot open to look at the ceiling above you. Your head was pounding from the leftover alcohol that was still in your system. You looked over at your nightstand to see Connie laying next to you in the same bed. You jumped at the sight of him, making you topple off the bed and hitting your butt on the carpeted floor. Connie rubbed his eyes and turned to face you. You covered your bottoms since you were only wearing underwear.

"Connie, what the fuck." you said as you chest rose and fell from surprise. 

"Wait, is this not my bed. Fuck I genuinely thought it was," Connie rubbed the little bristles of hair on the top of his head as his left eye squinted, pulling his arms over his head. He was practically naked in the bed, but he didn't care at all. He wore no shirt and only boxers as he looked over at you, hunched over his own body. 

"Why are you in my bed?" you stammered, still scared and surprised.

"Well, you two left me at the party and I got hella drunk with two motherfuckers, Reiner and Ymir and they carried me home and I hopped into the closest bed possible. I was 100% sure this was my bed though," his head reclined back onto the pillows on your bed.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought we did something that I didn't know about," you held your hand up to your chest in relief looking at Connie who was staring down to you.

"No, we fucked," Connie commented with a serious face and tone. Your face dropped as your checked your body for new marks or bruises to prove his statement. "Relax Y/N, I'm just fucking with you. I wouldn't do something like that to you especially after what happened last night."

"How did you-" you pointed at him as you scurried to your feet.

"I'm best friends with Jean, Y/N. I always find out." He covered his eyes with the pillow you were just laying on and waved his hand at you to gesture to you that he wanted you to leave. "Now go, I want to go back to sleep."

You rolled your eyes and you dragged your heels across the carpet floor towards the door on the opposite wall. You shut the door behind you quietly and turned around to find Sasha standing there. Surprised, you lost your balance and nearly tumbled to the floor.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to scare you," she grabbed onto you, saving you from your fall. You grabbed at your chest trying to ease your racing heart.

"Good morning to you too," you chuckled as you grabbed onto her shoulder and straightened out your feet to walk again. You quickly plopped down on one of the chairs of the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling? You know. After that WHOLE thing," Sasha said while opening up the refrigerator, scanning the shelves for something to snack on. You pursed your lips together as you cracked your knuckles over the table. 

"I am still torn. I feel like I'm going to have to choose between the two."

"Then don't choose. No one is telling you 'Oh, you have to choose'. Bitch trust me, you don't have to do shit for these kind of men. Don't tell Jean I said that." she whispered the last portion to you. Those words brought a smile to your face as you chuckled lightly, dropping your face so you could examine the rustic wood of the table. 

"No, but let's say that I genuinely had to. Like some crazy scenario that means life or death, who would you choose?" you questioned her as you scratched at the back of your neck. Sasha's eyes shot up at the ceiling in order to further her thinking process. She made a bunch of 'uh' sounds before ultimately responding.

"Jean," she shrugged as she saw your expression drop. You had hoped she would say Eren because you knew deep down that you still liked him. "BUT, that's only because I know him. You are in a position where you barely know either of them so if it's meant to be, it'll play out perfectly. Now. Can you help me cook some omelets or something?"

You rolled your eyes playfully as you hopped out of your seat and grabbed the eggs out of the refrigerator. For at least 20 minutes, the two of you hummed some song that was stuck in both of your heads as you played with the food ingredients and food fighting with one another.

-

"You're finally awake," Sasha mocked as Connie walked out of his room still half naked. The 5'10 man ignored Sasha and immediately came over to where your plate of food was, stealing your fork and eating a chunk full of your omelet.

"Hey, you asshole," you nudged Connie's side which made some food particles come out of his mouth.

"You're a dick," Connie said handing you back your fork which you held delicately with your thumb and index before dropping it in disgust. "Oh also I forgot to mention, Jean's coming over later."

"You're fucking joking. Connie, you knew about what happened and you still invited him-" Sasha said gesturing over to you who was clearly uncomfortable with this news.

"Hey! I invited him before all of this happened and besides Jean wasn't the one playing Y/N so what's the issue?" Connie said walking over to the door to the balcony.

"Connie, are you hearing yourself right now? Dude you're better than this." Sasha said getting up angrily and walking over to where Connie was standing.

"Sasha, it's fine. I'll be alright I promise," You smiled to her who still seemed irritated with Connie's actions.

"Sorry, Y/N. I promise I'll stay out of your way as much as possible." He smiled, turning to walk to you and give you and hug from behind. You accepted it back and held onto his strong arms that wrapped around your neck and shoulders.

"Connie, I said it was fine. This might be good for me to clear some air with him. Only if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Jean isn't my pet or anything. He's his own person and can talk to whoever he wants to." Connie joked, pulling away from the hug and sitting on the couch in front of the TV, turning on the game system. "Just make sure there's enough time for me and him to play some Xbox, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

-

A couple hours past and it was finally around noon. The seagulls outside were getting louder and louder by the minute which came unbearable. Sasha grabbed her bluetooth speaker and put on some music from Joji, Rex Orange County, and Ariana Grande. Although the music wasn't loud, it still did the job to silence out all the annoying birds outside. 

A loud knock came from the door following the turning of the knob. The tall man strutted through the door with a white tank top on and grey sweatpants. He held a case full of beer in his left hand and his phone in the right. You immediately shifted your gaze away from him when he sensed you were in the room. He looked at you and then Connie.

"Connie!" Jean said placing the case on the kitchen counter and raising his arms up to give Connie a hug. 

"Jeanbo, what's good."

"Don't call me that in front of other people," Jean whispered as he looked back to you who was pretending not to listen. Connie mouthed the word 'oh' as he directed him towards the couch to sit next to him, handing him a game controller. "Hold on, I need to do something first."

He got right back up as soon as he sat down on the couch and wiped the front of his shirt, making his way over to where you sat. You didn't look up from your phone as he walked, waiting for him to say or do something.

"Y/N, can we talk about what happened?" he whispered to you. You eyes shot up at him. His face was rather close to your ear which sent chills down your spine. 

"Not here," you panned your eyes over to Connie who wasn't interested in what the two of you were saying because he already knew the jist of it. You got up out of your seat and grabbed onto his forearm to get him walking in the direction of your bedroom. You shut the door behind you, locking it just incase Connie wanted to interrupt. Jean lowered himself onto the bed, looking at you sit on the chair in the corner of the room. "So, what's up."

"Well, um. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I interfered with you and Eren's situation. I should've let you two talk instead of beating him up. I don't know what I was thinking." Jean put his hands up over his ears to show how guilty he felt.

"Jean. You were doing what any protective person would do. It's a good quality to have. You had every right to do what you did and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was mad at you for doing that." An expression of relief came across his face and he held his chest to sigh.

"And also, I don't regret anything we did yesterday. I don't know if that makes me a womanizer or a fuckboy, but-"

"Jean that doesn't make you a fuckboy don't worry," you chuckled as you crossed your legs, and leaned in to listen closer. There was an awkward pause between you two. Neither of you knew what you were going to say or do so you just sat there, expecting the other person to speak.

"What are you going to do about Eren? It seemed like he was very upset about it and upset AT me."

"I genuinely have no clue. I talked to both Connie and Sasha about it and they don't have a clue either," you sighed as your covered your eyes with the palms of your hands. 

"Well, I mean it did seem like he genuinely likes you, but after that whole bet thing that's hard to believe isn't it. And genuinely I don't know why I'm defending him right now." The two of you chuckled to yourselves at the irony of it all. The guy who you just hooked up with is telling you that the guy he beat up is good for you. All of this seems to be out of a fucked up romcom. 

"So...." you broke the silence once more.

"We good?" Jean said pushing his hair behind his ears and to the back of his neck. 

"Better than good." you smiled as you looked at him. You got up and hugged him, arms wrapping around his neck which was hard to reach judging from his height. 

"And always remember you can always call me whenever if anything bad goes wrong, but I won't interfere with whatever you and Eren have."

The conversation between you two lifted a lot of pressure and stress off your chest which was building up rather quickly the last few hours. You really wanted to forget about everything that happened with Eren and Jean and Porco, but these last few days has left this an unforgettable event. You had never met anyone like Jean or Eren and that's why you didn't know who to talk to now. 

"Wait." you grabbed Jean's wrist as he tried to walk to the door.

"What's up?" Jean stopped in his tracks to pivot his body to face you.

"If I'm being honest, do you see yourself dating someone like me."

"Why do you ask that?" he rose his eyebrow as he slightly stammered on his words.

"Jean. You and Eren are the only thing I have on my fucking mind lately and I need to know if you would so I can move on. I'm sorry for being fucking weird about it, but I need to know." you said boldly. It was so random of you to say something like this especially to the guy who was trying to help you out with Eren.

"I- I don't know how to say this, um." he rubbed the back of his head while his forehead began to build up with sweat. You felt your stomach drop because of the signals he was making to his answer. "Yes I would, Y/N. I'm sorry."

You felt happy and mad at the same time. On one hand you were hoping for him to friendzone you and help you move on, but on the other hand you were hoping for Jean to say yes and have the love triangle you always hoped for in high school.

"You don't need to apologize. It's just going to be a lot harder to talk to Eren with this information."

A sudden knock came from the door. It was Connie.

"You guys better not be fucking without me." he joked as he wriggled the doorknob. Jean opened the door to see Connie, his headset around his neck and his controller in his hand.

"Dude how impatient can you be?"

"That's my middle name, motherfucker. Have you learned nothing?" Connie rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the couch. Jean grabbed the frame of the doorway and looked back at you once more.

"Going back to what I was saying. Do you want me to be with you when talking to him just incase anything happens or-"

"Yeah that'd be great thank you Jean." He softly smiled at you before taking his large hands off the doorframe and walked over to Connie.

"FINALLY." Connie said as he sighed in relief. You chuckled at him before closing the door again, leaving you alone in your room with only yourself and your overwhelming thoughts.

'I feel like my head is going to explode. WHAT DO I DO?!'


End file.
